


Don’t Cry

by owo_jake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gabe gets abused :(, Jack is crazy, Jack is evil, Jack puts Gabe in his place, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owo_jake/pseuds/owo_jake
Summary: Gabe doesn’t even know how it happened. He just wakes up to find himself tied up and in a room with Jack. Jack doesn’t play so nice.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel doesn’t even know how it happened. He was having an argument with Jack and everything went blank. All he knows is that he woke up in some room he doesn’t recognize with his hands tied up above his head with his back against the wall. He’s in a sitting position which feels extremely uncomfortable. That’s when he notices Jack sitting in a chair in front of him.

“Good. You finally woke up. Took you long enough.” Jack said.

“Jack? What the hell is this?” Gabeiel pulled on the ropes above his head but it was no use.

“Listen Gabe. Your in a room that nobody knows about. It’s somewhere underground. So there’s no point in trying to call for help.” Jack explained.

“What? What the hell are you talking about? Just untie my hands already. I have better shit to do than be with you.” Gabriel said.

“Don’t you get it? Your not going anywhere.” Jack said. Now Gabriel was starting to get a little freaked out. He didn’t act like his normal self. There’s something a little off about him.

“Jack stop playing around already and untie me. I still have paper work to do for Blackwatch.” Gabriel said. When Jack didnt respond Gabriel started to worry.

“Jack?”

Jack had a dark look in his face. He walked over to Gabe and crouched down. Being inches away from his face.

“Your not going anywhere. You now belong to me. you have made me mad enough already. Don’t push it. Or it’s going to get worse for you.” Jack said.

“Jack what the fuck is wro-“ Before Gabriel can finish his scentence, Jack straight up socked Gabriel in the face just leaving him stunned for a minute.

Before Gabriel can say anything else, Jack shoves 2 rubber things in his mouth to open it up. Gabriel can’t close his mouth. Jack then grabs some pliers and looks at Gabriel in the eyes.

“Gabe I’m not fucking kidding around anymore! I’m tired of your shit!” Jack then proceeds to put the pliers in Gabes mouth and gets to work. Gabriel is trying his best to talk or yell or anything to try and make Jack stop.

Jack grabs his front teeth with the pliers and rips out the tooth. Gabe screams out in pain and tries to make Jack stop buts it’s no use. His hands are tied up and Jacks sitting on his legs. Jack grabs a biotic field and places it down. It’s keeping Gabriel from bleeding out and keeps him conscious but Gabriel can still feel the pain of having your teeth ripped out.

“Your a fucking little bitch. You know that Gabe? I fucking hate you so much. You don’t know how bad I’ve been waiting for this day.” Jack says. Gabriel screams and pleads for Jack to stop. He sobs because it hurts so much.

It takes 15 minutes for Jack to successfully rip out each of Gabriel’s teeth. He takes out the rubber from his mouth and watch Gabriel fall into a sobbing mess.

“P-please... J-jack.” Gabriel says as now he is terrified.

“Oh Gabe I’m not done yet. But I promise it’ll be over soon.” Jack says and pops another biotic field into the ground to keep him from dying. He wants Gabriel to feel all this pain. He wants to make him cry and beg to make him stop.

Jack then grabs a pair of heavy duty scissors. Gabriel doesn’t know what to expect but is still terrified.

Jack then violently shoves his hand into his mouth and grabs his tongue. Gabriel tries to tell him to stop but it was already too late. Jack cuts off his tongue in a horrible manner. Gabriel now is in a sobbing bloody mess. His mouth is shaking with fear and pain.

“Finally. Now that outta shut you up. Looks like your smart ass attitude is gone now huh.” Jack then laughs to himself. Gabriel is just sitting there crying and trying to process what just happened.

“Don’t cry. It’s getting me irritated. You know Gabe, watching you sob all helplessly and seeing you in such pain. It’s getting me _aroused_.” Jack said. He’s fucking crazy.

Jack stands up I front of Gabriel. Gabriel’s face is right in front of Jacks crotch. Jack undoes his pants and Gabriel sees his cock rock hard. He shoves his cock in Gabriel’s face and face fucks him. Gabriel can’t do anything to stop him. If he could, he would bite. But he can’t do anything to stop him. All he could do was just pray for all this to be over.


	2. Chapter 2

2 weeks. It’s been two weeks since Jack has captured Gabriel and made a bitch out of him.

Gabriel was still fed, washed, clothed. But his freedom was taken away from him. Jack treated him like his own pet. Being tied up all day. Only being let out when he Jack fucks him. Basically Gabriel was turned into a sex slave.

“Wake the fuck up.” Jack said. He kicked Gabriel from his sleep and startled him. Gabriel knew what he was going to do. Jack was going to beat the hell out of him like he always does every other day.

Jack then proceeded to kick and punch Gabriel until he was bruised and bloody. Gabriel was sure he franctured many bones. The pain was horrible. All Gabriel could do was take it. Because what else could he do.

.

* * *

Jack looked up when he heard a knock on his door. He was working in his office doing endless paper work.

“Come in.” Jack said.

It was Ana.

“Jack. I need to talk to you about something.” Ana said.

“What is it Ana.” Jack said without keeping an eye off his desk.

“It’s about Gabriel.”

Ana now got his attention. He looked up and gave her a concerned look.

“What about him.”

“Jack. The day he was last seen, people have said he was going to come here to talk to you.” Ana said in a concern voice.

“Ana I already told you. He left Blackwatch and decided to just leave. I told you he was selfish.” Jack said reassuringly.

“But it isn’t like him to just leave like that! I know what type of person he is and I know for a fact he wouldn’t just leave everything behind without even saying anything. Not even to me!” Ana was now raising her voice. She knew there was something not right here. It just made no sense.

Jack sighed. He knew she wasn’t a dumb person.

He had an idea.

“Ana. Come with me.” Jack said.

“Where are we going?” Ana asked.

“Just follow me.”

Jack then got up and left his office with Ana right behind him. He made his way to the back of the building. He then proceeded to make his way to the _room_.

“You ever been to this side of the building Ana?” Jack asked.

“No.” Ana said while looking around. She never knew this side of the building. It had nothing in it. Just empty space.

Jack approached the door and opened it. It was dark and you couldn’t see anything.

“After you.” Jack said to Ana. Ana walked in to the room and only saw darkness until Jack flipped the light switch on. Ana couldn’t have been more prepared for what she was about to see.

Gabriel tied up to the wall bloody and bruised. He had duck tape wrapped around his mouth. He wasn’t awake but he just looked awful.

“Jack how could you?” Ana said while tearing up.

“Impressive. Huh.” Jack casually said.

“He was like a brother to us!” Ana yelled.

“He was a fucking asshole! He had it coming and you know it!” Jack snapped back.

That’s when Gabriel started to wake up. The first thing he sees is Ana crying in front of him. He tries to talk and warn her about Jack but he couldn’t.

Jack unexpectedly reached down and grabbed Ana’s head to slam it again the floor. She immediately started bleeding and tried to crawl for her life. He then got on top of her and grabbed her head again and slammed her against the hard floor over and over and over again until she stopped moving. All Gabriel could do was watch and sob over the loss of his friend. She was practically family to him.

Jack looked up at Gabriel with bloody hands and stared straight at him. He had a psychopathic look in his face. Just to top it off with that evil smile.

“Look at what you made me do.” Jack said.

All Gabriel could do was just sob.

“Oh no baby don’t cry. I did this for us. She was going to find us out. I couldn’t let her take away what we had. _What I had.”_ That last part gave Gabriel chills. Jack has really fucking lost it.

Jack made his way over to Gabriel who was still in grieve over Ana. Jack pets Gabriel’s hair as if he’s some pet. That night Jack fucked Gabriel. All Gabriel could do was just take it. Because he couldn’t do anything about it.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

”I’m telling you Genji, something’s not right here.” Jesse explained you Genji on how he believes that Commander Morrison has something to do with Reyes leaving Blackwatch. Jesse is still hurt and betrayed by the fact that Reyes just left him like this.

“It’s was his choice Jesse. Can’t you just accept the fact that he decided it was enough for him.” Genji tried to reason with Jesse. There was no point in being so invested into someone else’s business.

“Yea but he wouldn’t just leave us like that. Isn’t it strange how the only person who knew was Morrison. And just a week ago Ana left. I know it’s strange but it’s a coincidence she just left the same way Reyes left. Also the only person who knew about this was Morrison. I’m pretty sure she would’ve told everybody else also.” Jesse said.

“I’m pretty sure Ana has her reasons also Jesse.” Genji said back.

“Well whatever it is I’m going to figure this out. There has to be a real reason why they left.” Jesse honestly just wanted some closure with Reyes. Reyes was a big part of Jesses life.

* * *

That night, Jesse had a plan.

“Past. Pssst. Genji wake up.” Jesse woke up Genji form his sleep. “What the. Jesse what are you doing up so late?” Genji asked. “Just follow me.” Jesse told him and made a hand guisture asking for him to follow.

They both go outside and started heading for the Overwatch base.

“Jesse, what are you planning?” Genji asked out of curiosity. “I’m going to find out what happened to Reyes. I’m going to check Morrison’s office and try to find info on Reyes leaving Blackwatch. Maybe there’s more to it.” Jesse told him. “You know this is crazy. Right? What if you got caught?” Genji said. “We won’t get caught.” Jesse said reassuring. Genji trusted him.

They walked around until they come in front of Jacks office. It’s actually a single room outdoors from the Overwatch base. It was about a 30 second walk to the actual base. “Ok here’s the plan. We are going to hide and wait for him to leave. Once he leaves, we quickly snoop in there.” Jesse explained to Genji. “Wow such a great plan.” Genji said sarcastically.

They waited behind a bush for about 10 minutes before they hear the door open. They see Jack but they notice something weird. He went the opposite way on where the entrance to the base was. Was he going somewhere else? Jesse had to know. “Genji come on. Follow me.” Jesse whispered to Genji.

They both follow him to the back of the Overwatch base that they both where unfamiliar with. ‘Where the hell is this guy heading to.’ Jesse thinks to himself. They end up watching him enter the back entrance that they both never knew existed. Once he enters they both quietly enter in with him. It’s dark and empty here. It’s like this whole entire side of the base was abandoned or something. They both hide. Behind a wall and see him enter a room. It’s was dark and they both couldn’t see what was in the room.

“Ok new plan. We are going to wait for Morrison to leave and then once he leaves we quickly go in. He’s obviously hiding something here.” Jesse whispers to Genji. “What exactly would he do in this side of the base. There’s nothing here.” Genji said. “I don’t know but we will find out sooner or later-“ Jesse was interrupted by a loud muffled scream that came from the room. Jesse and Genji both looked at each other horrified. Did they just hear someone scream? Then it happened again. It sounded like as if someone was screaming out of pain and agony.

Out of no where they hear the door open again. They watch as Jack walked out the door leading outside. “Come on Genji. Let’s go.” Jesse said to Genji. They both make there way to the door and quickly opened it. They weren’t prepared for what they where going to see.

There he is. Gabriel Reyes. Tied up to the wall with him sitting down on the floor. His arms where tied to the wall seperated from each other. They both watch as he aches in pain. There was bruises and dried up blood all over with body. His mouth was tapped up shut. He looked like death.

“R-reyes?” Jesse called out to him. Gabriel just looked up at him and started openly sobbing. This is the first time Jesse and Genji has ever seen the man cry. Genji quickly went to look for something to cut the ties out of him.

“Oh my god Reyes. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.” Jesse bent down to try and rip the ties off but damn that was some strong ass rope. Genji then handed him the knife he found. It was bloody. Jesse quickly went to cut off the ropes that tied him. In the first time in weeks, he got up but quickly fell to the floor. He felt so weak. He can’t even get up.

“Here let me take this thing off.” Jesse reached for the tape around his moth but Gabriel quickly grabbed his hand and gave him a nod saying ‘no’. “Are you injured or something?” Jesse asked him. All he got was another nod saying ‘no’. Jesse dropped it.

“Alright come on. We need to get you to Angela.” Jesse and Genji both helped him up. They slowly made progress but Gabriel just couldn’t do it. It seems as his legs gave out. 

“New plan. Genji go get help. I’m going to stay here and make sure Reyes is safe.” Jesse said to Genji. “Are you sure? Jesse” Jesse Gabe him a nod. With that Genji quickly made his way back to the Overwatch base to try and get help. The Blackwatch base was too far and the Overwatch base was like a 40 second walk. 

“Reyes if I had known about this sooner then this wouldn’t have happened. I’m so sorry you had to go through this. Only if I just payed more attention then-“ he was cut off of by Gabriel just giving him a hug. Jesse returned the hug back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Sorry if you guys didn’t want to see Gabe hurt so much. If you want me to post more chapters leave a comment! Anyways stay safe.


End file.
